Her Dragon
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: Levy lived a happy life with a dragon called Black Steel for four years. Before guards came to take her back to the castle that she will never call home again, watching her friend die as she was taken away. But that wasn't the ending to her story.


**Hello People! This beloved story was based off of a comic that I found on the internet, and I just knew that I had to do a story on it! Gajeel and Levy are the most adorable pairing every in Fairy Tail, right next to Jerza, and Zervis. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Levy happily read a book underneath the shade of a tree as the birds whistled overhead. She hummed a cheerful tune as she read her book with amazement.

Levy looked up when a shadow covered the sun shone fields as a familiar dragon flew overhead, making Levy smile as she got up.

"Black Steel!" She yelled, waving her hands as said dragon looked at her and gave her what she knew was a smile, landing at the bottom of the hill with Levy running towards him.

Levy stopped running as she hugged his leg, the cold metal scales pressing against her face, but she didn't mind. "Black Steel! This book is so amazing! It's about a princess who is turned into a dragon, and now she is trying to find a way to become human again!" Levy exclaimed.

Black Steel just snorted, which Levy knew was that he wasn't surprised in the least with what she had told him. Levy just giggled as she proceeded to climb onto his back.

Black Steel spread his wings as he flew back to his cave. Levy squealed with delight, the wind whipping through her short blue hair.

Black Steel landed near the opening of a cave in the mountains, walking in as Levy waited until he stopped. Black Steel laid down on the ground, the blue haired girl jumping off as she ran towards her little room in the cave.

Levy put her book away as she got out her knitting kit and dragged out a basket filled with Black Steels scales towards her dragon friend.

Levy sat down, leaning against him as she started to knit. Dragon scales became soft when seperated from a dragon, meaning that they could be used to make clothes or blankets.

Levy continued to knit until she created a dark grey bandana. Happy with what she had done, Levy put the bandana around her head as she went to knit again.

However, Levy stopped when she heard the sounds of footsteps, and clanking of armor along with it. Black Steel raised his head as he let out a growl.

"There she is! Princess Levy!" One of the guards yelled, pointing at her. The guards started to run towards her, when a dragon hand landed in front of her, stopping the guards as they looked up to see Black Steel looking down at them.

Black Steel let out a roar as he swiped at the guards. Levy looked to see Black Steel giving her look, a look that meant for her to run, and run she did.

Levy ran down a tunnel that lead to the other side of the cave, knowing that Black Steel would meet her there when he was done attacking the guards. She did not know that two guards were trying to go after her.

I should probably explain things. Levy, or rather Princess Levy of Seven, was raised up to be a perfect princess. Her mother only wanted her to marry into another country and didn't care if her husband treated her right. Power was what mattered.

One day, Levy was riding a carriage with her mother, coming back from a neighboring country, when it was attacked by bandits. She had gotten kidnapped. For days, she waited for someone to come and save her, but no one did.

One day, the unexpected happen. Dragons came and started to attack the bandits, one setting fire to literally _everything_.

One dragon noticed her, all bruised up, wearing nothing but an oversized shirt as she had tears going down her face. That dragon was Black Steel, and he took her in. It had been four years since she started to live with him, and she couldn't be more happier.

Levy continued to run, until she was picked up and slung over someone's shoulder. "Put me down!" She yelled, banging her fists against their back.

"We got the princess!" The man told his friend, who nodded as the two ran back out of the tunnel with Levy punching and banging against the guys back as best as she could.

When they exited the tunnel, Levy noticed that Black Steel was getting hit left and right from the knights. "Stop!" Levy yelled, accidentally catching Black Steel's attention.

Black Steel let out a roar as he went to go to her, when somebody yelled "FIRE!". Levy watched as swords, spears, and arrows pierced his scales, some going into his skin as blood poured from his wounds.

Levy watched as Black Steel fell to the ground, his black scales now coated red as his breathing slowed down. "BLACK STEEL!" Levy cried out, extending her hand as if to grab him as the guard carried her away.

* * *

Six years later

* * *

Levy sat underneath a tree with her legs pulled up to her chest, her body shaking with uncontrollable sobs coming from her mouth. She was right now wearing a long off the shoulders orange dress with orange detached sleeves with white piping and bow on the front of her dress.

Levy still kept the bandana in her hair. It reminded her of him, the dragon that cared for her and loved her more than her 'family'. When she came back, her family immediately got her into a gown fit for a princess, and discarded the clothes she had worn during her time with Black Steel.

Levy made only a couple of friends. The two guards that caught her, Jet and Droy. Lady Lucy Heartfilia, and Lady Juvia of Hargeon.

Whenever Levy felt like she under pressure of trying to be taught how to be a lady, she would run into the gardens through the forest and just sit near a creek with a tree that had its branches over the water.

She would stand there crying for hours until the guards showed up and took her back home, her dress stained and ripped in some places.

But she never took off her bandana, not once in her life did she ever take it off.

The court was pressing Levy to find a suitor, in order to combine her country with another. Which she totally despised with all her heart.

Levy looked up to see Jet and Droy walking towards her. "Levy! It's getting dark, and we don't want you to catch a cold out here." Jet exclaimed.

"We'd be worried sick, so can you please come back with us to the palace?" Droy asked, worried for his friend.

Levy looked at them before getting up, walking over to them. "Your dress is all torn up again." Droy pointed out.

"So? The maids will just pick out a new one in my never ending closet." Levy said blankly, walking back down the path towards the castle.

* * *

Levy woke up the next morning to the sun peeking from behind the mountains, the birds chirping overhead from her slightly opened window.

Levy got out of bed as she walked over to it, opening the window as the cool breeze came in, her hair moving behind her. Levy reached out her hand and it looked like she was touching the mountains, the same mountains where she lived with Black Steel.

Levy looked at the sound of her door opening to see one of the maids coming in. "Oh, good morning Princess Levy." The maid curtised.

"Please, you don't have to do that." Levy told her, the maid looking up.

"Understood." The room was silent except for the sounds of the maid making her bed. Once the maid was finished, she went into her closet and started to pick out a dress for her.

* * *

Levy sat in the seat trying to look interested, but in reality, she was bored to death. The Court was arguing about who Levy's finance would be. And truthfully, Levy didn't even care. I mean, Queen Erza ruled Dragnof. Just like her mother, the famous Scarlet Despair on the battlefield, Irene Belserion did before her. And the two weren't even married when they took the throne.

Levy knew everything about everyone, ever since she came back, she was whisked off to parties, weddings, and meetings around Earthland. She meet Emperor Spriggan (his real name was Zeref) and his wife, Empress Mavis of Alvarez. Lady Lucy Heartfilia, who was betrothed to Lord Natsu Dragneel.

Then you had the Strauss siblings, Duchess Mirajane Strauss was married with a child to Prince Laxus of Magnolia. Elfman Strauss was getting married to Lady Evergreen, and there were rumors that Lisanna Strauss was in a relationship with someone.

Lady Juvia of Hargeon was married happily to Duke Gray Fullbuster, the adopted son of the female Queen/knight, Ur Milkovich of the mountain kingdom Isvan.

And there were a whole lot of people that Levy knew as well. But I'll spare you from the details.

"We need her to find a suitor quickly! Why not Prince Bora of Bosco?" One member of the court suggested, Levy's eyes widening.

A voice suddenly broke through. "Nah, that Bora I heard was doing illegal slave trading with other countries. He'll probably just sell the princess off and say she died once he's married to her."

The members of the court processed what the person said, before agreeing. "We'll discuss this matter at the next meeting." One said.

The members and Levy got up, leaving the courtroom. Levy went to go towards her secret hideout to stay until the sun set.

It only took her five minutes, but Levy soon sat underneath the tree listening to the birds chirping overhead and the river flowing against the rocks.

Levy closed her eyes as she let out a sigh of relief. She was finally way from the palace, lessons, duties, and meetings, and into freedom, just the way she liked it.

"So this is where you hang out most of the day?" A voice asked, Levy's eyes snapping open as she looked to see a guy with long black spiky hair and red eyes, piercings where his eyebrows were and either side of his nose and under his lip were on his face.

"Who are you?" Levy asked, getting up.

"Relax, I just came here to talk to you." The guy assured. "Name's Gajeel by the way."

"And what do you want to talk to me about?" Levy questioned, Gajeel smirking.

"I saw that you looked bored to death during those meetings. It doesn't take a smart guy to know that you hate this type of lifestyle." Gajeel pointed out.

"I just…..hate all this!" Levy yelled. "I hate it! I would rather wear pants and shirts that were too big for me instead of a dress that is in many layers! I would rather do chores instead of learning how to be a proper 'lady', and rather read books instead of trying to pick which man would be my HUSBAND!"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Really? You would rather read books?" He asked.

"YES! I love books so much, ever since-" Levy paused, remembering Black Steel. "Nevermind, but the last time I read a book, I was onto a really good part!"

"You mean this book?" Gajeel asked, pulling out Dragon Queen; Scarlet Reign, Levy's eyes widening.

"Yes! This is the exact book that I read….before…." Levy trailed off, looking at Gajeel. "How did you get this?"

"Open it." Was his response, watching as the princess flipped it open to see words written near the bottom. ' _ **It takes more than arrows, swords, or spears to kill me shrimp.**_ '

Levy looked up at him, Gajeel giving her a smirk that she knew anywhere. "BLACK STEEL!" She cried, dropping the book as she hugged him, tears streaming down her face.

Gajeel smiled. He wasn't going to die that easily. After all...

...he was her dragon.


End file.
